


Hyacinth's story

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter Crossover, One piece crossover, gender bending - Fandom, on fanfiction and other sites
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, and what ever my twisted mind can come up with, creature blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

A.N- Okay this first part is a journal entry so I may be a bit ramblely and jumping from place to place but that is how I want it to be because people tend to ramble in their own journals. Though at the same time I am trying to make it sound like the person I want it to sound like. Please tell me if I have succeeded.

Chapter One

Hyacinth …Hyacinth Potter. What can I say about her? What words can I use to truly describe her? There really aren't any that I can say, or write for that matter, really fit her; at least not anymore. Not really, and in all honesty I really don't have a right to say anything about her; at least not any longer. Yet at the same time I can't help it. I get the feeling you really need to know.

Even if I feel I have no right to say anything, yet here I find myself saying it despite this, I know that I can, with a hundred percent accuracy, say that her name no longer suits her; at least not to me. I mean yes, the name once did suit her to an amazing degree; making me think that her mother had some sort of gift as a seer…if I believed in that nonsense to begin with. Anyway as I was saying before I got off topic her name once did suit her to a T. She once was into playing games, she once loved sports and was rash as hell; she once was so like the flower she had been named after…but that can no longer be said about her. She has done a complete one eighty in that regard.

I can also say that at one point she was once my best friend; one of my only friends in fact. Then I could add on to that by say that she was once the most kindhearted, most giving and sweet, girl you could ever meet. That she used to have such beautiful bright and loved filled eyes that shined with such unbelievable warmth. Or should I tell you that at one point she had used to care about every single living creature she came in contact with and would of gladly gave her life to protect them?

What really should I say about her? When all of what I knew about her, about what she once was, is no more? How can I say anything about her when I don't really know the real her any longer? In all honest what can I really say about her that is what I know to be the truth, instead of the malicious rumors everyone seems so eager to spread about her?

Well now, reading over what I just wrote, I guess I do know what I can say; and know that I am being completely truthful as I say it; though I don't know if it will be any help to anyone. But I guess what I can say is that she has really changed from what she once was; she is no longer the Hyacinth I once knew so well. 

She is no longer the happy young woman that she one was, now she is what we have changed her into; an uncontrollable, incredible strong spirited weapon; one that seems to have no stopping point. And it is all our fault that she is like this; all my fault really.

I guess I should tell you how it all started how everything that I once knew got so violently and abruptly torn apart. How everything I held dear, like my friendship with Hyacinth, was torn apart…

But first let me tell you a little more about this new Hyacinth. While she wasn't the least bit weak before she is now at least six times stronger than she once was; and she was already stronger than a lot of are fighter before that to begin with. She is now a very talented and a very terrifying fighter. One of, if not the, strongest fighter on our side; and that is both physically and magically. She is a blade specialist unlike any I have ever seen. She welds her weapons like they were an extension of her own arm. Which is kind of Ironic to me seeing as her favorite type of blade is the two curved ones she has constantly attached to the sides of both her arms. 

She is the light's unwilling weapon and has recently become a thing out of the death eater's worst nightmares; most even fear her more than they do their own dark lord. She is known as the wizarding world's deadly beauty; a rose full of thorns and covered in blood… Some even dare call her the light's grim reaper because of the hooded cloak she has taken to wearing when she goes out to fight…or to kill. Although, those that do call her that are mostly the ones she is after in the first place. However I must admit to my greatest shame that, that is not always true. Seeing as even the side she fights for is completely and utterly terrified of her as well. 

Though in the end after everything is said and done, sadly, even I have to admit those name do seems to fit her…. and everyone does have a good reason to fear her; I know I do. Then again my reason to fear her is not for the same reason that most of the people fear her; at least I have a reason to fear her. Enough of that for now, I need to get back to informing you more about my ex-friend now biggest regret. 

Hyacinth when she has her cloak up, blocking everything about her from view, she is a deadly force that attacks to kill with little to no hesitation; as well as with little to no emotion. She cuts through her enemies with no mercy as she all but dances across the war zone her blades gleaming brightly with the blood of those that dare stand in her way; of those she has killed. This is what had really earned her the name the light side grim reaper and one of the main reasons she is so greatly feared by both sides of the war.

Though that is not to say that when her cloak is down that she is any less deadly; in fact she is just as deadly as she is with the cloak up…just in a totally different way. When her cloak is unbuttoned and down Hyacinth tends to not use her blades as much; if at all in fact. She also tends to be a bit more merciful when she is like this. Though not everyone might not agree with this, but in my opinion she is more merciful when her cloak is down. 

However, at the same time she tends to be… more playful. Using her beauty and sexual appeal, both of which even I have to admit, even as I loathe as I admit it, she has in abundance, to make the enemy drop their guard. It is only after doing this that she goes in for the kill; both literally and figuratively. When she does kill them this way she often mocks about at least they saw something they liked before they died…which most of the fighter on our side agree to; even if other half of the fighter on our side, mostly the women now that I think about it, are disgusted at her for doing so. 

I myself do not like it when she does this, not that I really have a say in what she does in the first place; at least not any longer that is. But at the same time I can see how doing what she does has its advantage; especially to her. I also know that like ever advantage Hyacinth has she uses it to its fullest extent but that doesn't mean I like it any less even if I do understand why she does it. 

Any way knowing all of this and have seen it all in action I can easily tell you that no matter what she is wearing Hyacinth is still a deadly force; one that is feared by both sides in this horror we call a war.

Hyacinth is… she had…I mean she… I really don't know how to word this so I guess I will just come out and say it. Hyacinth has numerous weapons hidden under that large cloak of hers, which now that I really think of it is more like a trench coat made of dragon leather then a cloak… And not only that but she also somehow has hidden weapons, mostly blades of some sort, in that skin tight outfit that she wears underneath said cloak.

Some of which, of the few I know, include eight fighting daggers. Two each on her upper arm above her elbow, on each arm, and two each on both ankles; hidden by the boots she wears. Then there are her pouches which are filled with senbon needles; something she as astounding, not to mention terrifying aim with. In fact one of her larger pouches holds nothing but senbon needles that have been dipped in different types of poisons, all deadly in some way or another, and all marked in some way that only she can read. Another, just by the side of her poisoned senbon needles, is filled with non-poisoned needles; which I admit she does seem to use pretty often on the people on her own side when they annoy her a little too much. Though at times it is pretty humorous; especially when she uses them to shut certain people up. Though I am getting of subject again aren't I…now where was I; ah yes her weapons; or at least the ones I know of. The last pouch I know for sure she has is, and that is because she has shown it to me several times in a rather threatening manner, is the one that is filled with mildly poisoned throwing daggers; all of which are on her left side. 

Hyacinth does use these often and trains in them constantly but even I have to admit that compared to her blades, especially the ones that are attached to her arms it seems that she rarely, if ever uses her pouched poisoned weapons. But that doesn't really matter because I know if need does arise and she has to use her pouched weapons, or just feels like using them, she has perfect aim with those needles; and let me tell you they do hurt like hell I have felt them often enough and have seen her hit people often enough to know this for sure.

Though Hyacinth doesn't only poison and use blade she also still has a bit of her softer side' though because of what I have done I never get to see it. But I know it is there because of the simple fact that on her right side she carries all the antidotes to her poisons. And though she says she only has these antidotes on her in case she makes a mistake or because she wants to be able to integrate some of the people she hit with her needles. I know this isn't true because of two main reasons. First, Hyacinth never really makes mistakes or hit someone she doesn't mean to with her senbon needles. In fact, she makes mistake with her weapons as much as Professor Snape makes mistakes with his potions. Which everyone knows is pretty much never. And second, if Hyacinth really wanted to integrate someone she would keep the poison in the persons system and hang it over their head to scare them even more into giving her the information she wants… 

Seeing this, seeing her carrying these antidotes brightens my day, every day, because it shows me that even a little bit of the Hyacinth that I was once friends with is still there. Though I am sure that with the few she trusts she shows a lot more of the old Hyacinth. But I will never know because Hya. Doesn't trust me as far as I could throw Ron without the use of magic; and merlin does that hurt. It makes me wonder if I can ever earn her trust, or at least a little bit of her respect, back. Though I haven't been able to gather up my courage and ask her why… I doubt I ever will especially since I know how she feels about me.

Look at me, I am sitting here writing to you and still I am rambling on. I have been told that is one of my biggest faults by multiple people even. I just don't know when to shut up and get to the point. I bet you don't really care about this right now and want more information right? 

Well ok … I was telling you about Hyacinth weapons and the skills she has right? I have already told you about her daggers, senbon needles, poisons and antidotes right? Well then I guess it's time I told you about what is deadliest about her; besides her magic that is. Which would be what Hyacinth has attached to both of her arms. I think I may have mentioned these before, but Hyacinth has these two curved blades strapped down on her forearms of each of her arms.

These blades are about fourteen inches long of partially serrated metal that look as if they could easily cut through anything with a single touch. With these weapons Hyacinth is at her deadliest. These weapons seemed to be more of a part of her then her own arms and when she uses them this shows clearly as she all but daces a crossed any battled field she is in. (Look at the picture upon my profile the one I said will be Hyacinth in One piece world those blades she has is the weapon I am talking about)

But Hyacinth no matter what has been said so far isn't only a fighter. She is someone with that has a truly great mind that sees in so many different twists and turns that it seems like she is several steps ahead of you. The way she thinks and uses her knowledge is unbelievable. I can say with absolute surety that no one can truly understand what I mean when I write this until they actually meet her themselves. She is still someone with an enormous amount courage. She still, despite everything that has happened to her, has an incredible sense of loyalty and an even bigger heart with enormous amount of love to give.

Sadly, and I regretfully admit that I played a large part in this, because of all that has happened to her she now is afraid to show all of this… all because of what has been done to her; all because what we have done to her.

She has been betrayed too many times by those she called friends and family. Causing her to shut off all her emotions, to cast them away and throwing herself into her training; giving herself the look of someone who only lives to fight. Turning herself in to the weapon we THOUGHT, or at least I thought, we wanted her to be…Now that it has happened there is nothing I regret more.

I regret nothing more than turning her into this…this….thing! For surely such a kind hearted girl wouldn't have turned out this way if I… if we hadn't of done what we had to her. If we hadn't of stabbed her in the back when she need us the most; then twisted the blade after we we're done. Sadly, and for me regrettably, we did and now we must, I must, pay for our mistakes.

Mistakes to this day that, as I have said repeatedly now, I regret nothing more then. Perhaps you could understand what I am talking about better if I just told you what had happened; if I told you just what I had done. What had happened to Hyacinth to change such a light carefree young girl into the hardened cold hearted women she has become; or at least a small part of what was done. Let me warn you now it isn't pretty and even as I write these words down for you to read I am cursing myself for the part I played in it.

I guess I should start out at where everything had started to go wrong; at the beginning of this whole mess. Or at least the beginning, as far as I know it. Please forgive me if leave off some details because while I did do this, the regret I know feel causes me agony to remember it all; so some of the more painful memories may not be on here.

I would say this all really started about the same time that Hyacinth went through her magical inheritance; which surprisingly came a year earlier than anyone expected it would. Thought I can honestly say that wasn't the only surprise that we got at the time; nor was it really the biggest surprise we got. No, I would say that we were much more surprised at just what her magical inheritance was; just what it had turned her into. I don't think anyone would have expected what had happened to actually have happened on that day. 

After all Lily Potter, formally Evans, was a supposed Muggle born; someone without even a drop of magical blood in their system. So no one would have thought she had a vampire somewhere in her bloodline and that, that vampire blood would of woke up during Hyacinth's inheritance turning her in to a dhampire. A creature perhaps even more feared then a vampire was; seeing as they have most of the vampire's strengths yet none of their weaknesses. 

I think this is when things truly started to take a turn for the worst for Hyacinth, I am almost hundred percent sure this is when I lost all forms of friendship with her, and I am pretty positive this is when the wizarding world as a whole really started to fear their savior; started to fear Hyacinth.

I know one thing for sure though, and I know this without a reason of doubt in my mind, and that is, this is when the, oh so mightily, Albus Dumbldore's plan started to fall to piece around him and all of our betrayal was brought to Hyacinth attention.

I am pretty sure you are wondering just how Hyacinth found out about our betrayal and how Dumbldore's plans fell to ruins around him. Well you should know it all started out from a trip to the bank; which in my opinion Dumbledore really should have thought of seeing as it was the most obvious place she could have gone to... Anyway, from what I have found out about what all had happened is that shortly before she found all of this out Hyacinth had found out she wasn't human, not completely at least, and by the daily reflector degrading her and condemning her to hell of all things. Once she had found this out, or read this really, she had gone straight to Gringotts to find out just how this happened and why it had happened to her of all people. There is where and when she, along with the wizarding world, found out about her mother having Vampire blood in her line. 

But this isn't the only thing she had found out; no not in the least bit. Perhaps if it were, like I find myself wishing so many times, then thing would have gone better; then again perhaps not. All I know is that after she found out whatever she had found out about, that things for me, Ron, Ginny and Albus fucking Dumbledore went to hell in a head basket. I know I shouldn't curse and I shouldn't be so disrespectful to a professor but after what happened, what continues to happen and what I am sure is going to happen deserves I little bit of cursing on my part; and Albus Dumbledore isn't as lily white as he likes people to think. 

For you see what Hyacinth found out was that since she had turned thirteen, and nearly two years into our friendship, we, meaning me, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore, had started taking large amounts of money, as well of books and other possessions, from her vaults and had continued doing so since. When she found this out she had flipped out on us demanding to know why. Demanding to know how we could do such a thing to her after everything she had done for us. At the time I was blinded to how manipulative the headmaster was, and was still very much in his pockets, so to my everlasting regret I parroted back what he had told me when the whole thing had started. I told her that we deserved the money, that we were using it to make sure that she wasn't going dark and to keep her in line and make her do what she was supposed to do. I basically informed her that I thought of her as only a weapon that needed to be used and discarded before it got to powerful. Then to my shame I didn't seem to know when to shut up because I continued to inform her that we must of failed in a duties to make sure she didn't go dark because she was now a disgusting dark creature that deserved to be put down as soon as possible with all other dark creatures that could be found. 

She didn't take this well not in the least bit and I think at that moment I can't think of anytime I had been more ashamed of myself then I was then; especially after I saw the heart broken look on her face. But by that time it was way too late to go back. So, I had a real Ron like moment, and pushed those feelings of guilt aside before continuing to use my words to tear her down. I think I had said something about her parents being ashamed of her, something about Sirius deserving to die and about her being a complete monster. When in reality I was the monster and every instinct in my body was telling me to throw myself and her feet and beg for forgiveness I do not deserve…

I think I would of continued throwing the harsh bogus words at her if she hadn't at that moment shown me why He-who- Oh forget it, if she hadn't shown me why Voldemort had a reason to want to get rid of her as quickly as possible; rather it be died or on his side. If she hadn't decided to show me just why Dumbledore thought she was the only one who could destroy the dark lord. 

She had, had her head bowed down and it had been down since I had first started screaming at her; having put it down shortly after sending me the wounded look she did. Back then I had first thought that her head had been bowed because of depression or shame she was feeling. Boy, was I wrong about that. Because as it turns out she had had her head down because of the pure unadulterated rage she was feeling; all of which had been directed at me. 

Rage that finally showed itself as she raised her head up and glared at us with poisons green eyes. Eye that were quickly stating to change in to a dark deadly and completely primal golden color. If I remember correctly Ron upon seeing these eyes glaring at him squeaked and stumbled back; while staring in open mouth horror at them. As well as the sharp fangs, that were slowly making their way out of Hyacinth's mouth. It seemed we had infuriated her enough that we completely woken up her dhampire side. A side that was now thirsty for blood; our blood to be precise.

I have to admit I was terrified of what I saw then, hell I am still terrified of the sight and have nightmares about facing her when she is like that, but now I can admit that I deserved what I got then and much more than that. 

For you see, while this was her first time activating her dhampire blood Hyacinth had such a strong will that she was able to control it; for the most part. So instead of attacking us out right and draining us of our blood, not that she really needed it, she used the power increase she got to throw us out of the bank before permanently cutting all ties with us; both political and magical. Which include all ties of friendship we shared.

This wasn't the only thing she had done to us but I wouldn't find out just what else she had done to all of us until later. Let me say now that what she did to us was incredible brutal and yet at the same time completely just.

After she had thrown us out of the bank you would think we would learnt our lesson; especially seeing as to how close to death we had been seconds before we had been thrown out in the first place. But no, sadly we didn't learn, I blame the obsession I had with authority figures for this, because we continued on treating Hyacinth as if she was just a weapon, spreading horrible rumors about her, and doing whatever we could to tear the little bits of happiness, that little bit of peace she had, to pieces. 

Well in the end we did succeed in what we wanted. In my opinion we succeeded a little too well and now to my ever growing regret all that is left of the Hyacinth that I once knew and loved is this cold hearted fighting machine that we made. Yet, I believe buried under this mask she wears is the old Hyacinth is still there just waiting to come out and I hope that someone will be able to bring her back to the once sweet girl she had been; or at least bring her out of the cold emotionless mask she has locked herself behind. I know I will never be the one to be able to do this. But I do know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that she can get to someone who will be able to do just that. 

Of anything else or what the future may bring I am unsure of; and once again I find myself wondering if I really want to know. But one thing I do know is that as more and more time passes it the way Hyacinth acts only seems to getting worse; instead of better despite my best attempts. Hyacinth seems to be getting even more emotionless then she already is; burying herself deeper and deeper behind that mask of hers. Nothing seems to work on bringing back fourth that happy girl I once knew and all we can do is hope something or someone comes and fixes our mistake. Because obviously we can't do it ourselves. We fucked up too bad to do that ourselves; way too bad.

Regrettably

Hermione Ganger

Sighing Hermione closed her diary and rubbed her sore hand before looking out her window where the girl she had been writing about, the one stabbed in the back too many times, was still practicing both her weapon and spells; her icy mask firmly in place. Seeing this Hermione could help but sigh and curse the day she ever decided to listen to the manipulative man named Albus Dumbledore; curse the day she betrayed the one true friend she ever had.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

CHAPTER TWO- VOLDY IS GOING DOWN

Face completely blank and with one her favorite weapons in hand, or to be more precise attached to her arms, Hyacinth made her way through the death eaters around her. Tearing apart anyone who dared get her way; showing no mercy to anyone as she did so. Sparing no one as she tore her way through the battle field; not even the death eaters that tried to flee when they saw her coming.

She was going to end this war and she was planning to end it here and now; she was determined to let nothing stand in her way of doing do. Hyacinth was doing this, not because she thought Voldemort deserved to be dead; because in all honesty if that was why she was doing everyone would be trying to kill him. She wasn't doing it for revenge or for her 'friends'; not in the least bit. No, Hyacinth was doing this all because she didn't want to spend another second in the wizarding world where cowards and backstabbers seemed to make up the majority of the population; all depending on the rest, the few good witches and wizards to clean up their messes.

In fact, as soon as the bastard Voldemort was dead, and Hyacinth was completely sure the bastard was dead with no way of coming back, she was planning on leaving the backwards egoistic so called wizarding world to suffer as it drowned in its own filth. After all she had nothing, nothing what so ever, tying it to said world; at least not any more. And after she did leave they better pray they never need her help again because she could assure them, without a reason of doubt in her mind, that they would never get it from her; not in the least bit. If anything she'd most likely kill them all before ever lowering herself to help them again; especially after everything they had done to her.

Keeping those thoughts and the thought of her future freedom in mind Hyacinth quickly began to search for Voldemort; the so called dark lord want to be. She didn't have to look long or hard for him before she found found the sick bastard not that far from her on her left; standing in front of Dumbledore taunting and fighting the oh so great goat fucker himself.

For some reason unknown to Hyacinth she couldn't control her temper upon seeing the two people that she hate the most in the world standing there, not even two feet from each other; despite the fact that she had seen them several times like this before. Unable to stop it, or perhaps not really wanting to stop it in the first place, Hyacinth temporarily froze, in a deadly I am about to cause some serious harm to someone sort of way. Before her magic exploded around her throwing and tearing apart every death eater that was even remotely near her as it did so. This magical explosion also caused both of her much loved blades on her arm to transform slightly; as they began absorbed her dhampire magic that was now pouring off of her.

Whereas before her blades had been rather simple blades; despite the runes they had carved into them. Runes that made it so that her blades wouldn't break or snap in half because of her inhuman strength nor allow them melt because of the intense heat of her magic. They, because of her Dhampire magic pumping through them, were now much deadlier looking blades. Blades that were now twice as long as they had been before and had almost shark like teeth on the edges of them. Not only that but now the blades were also a solid pitch black; all except what looked like a blood drenched Nundu carved into them side of them. And what's more these blades seemed to radiate a sinister aura that screamed of the pain they were about to unleash upon you ( just so you know the blades will return to normal like the ones in the picture but when she is pissed they will return to looking like this)

Hyacinth seeing this could help but drop her emotionless mask, for once, and as she did so she scared the crap out of everyone around her. As well as putting the fear of death in every death eaters near her, or anyone who saw her face at the moment said emotionless mask; including the people who were on her side.

All because of the grin Hyacinth was wearing the second she dropped that emotionless mask of hers. A grin so feral that it would have looked more in place on rampaging dragon snot then it did on her, rather delicate built face. Grin remaining in place Hyacinth tightened her arm blades once more before charging straight towards Voldemort; a blood thirsty gleam shining brightly in her eyes and an aura of pure death around her as she did so.

Voldemort seeing the look he was getting, and feeling the downright feral magic that was now in the air, paled slightly in fear; making his already sheet white skin take a waxy look. Before desperately trying to leap out of Hyacinth's way. Knowing that without a doubt he really didn't want to find out just what was making her smile that way. Meanwhile Dumbledore seemed to have disappeared among the numerous fighter that were now trying to get out of the currently mad, in more ways than one, Dhampire's way.

Hyacinth seeing Voldemort jump away, and while giving no care to the fleeing Dumbledore at the moment, speed up so that she could begin her attack; not wanting the dark lord to use the small opportunity that he had to escape. Like he had so many times before.

She moved at a blurring speed as she rapidly slashed, hacked, and cut out at the dark lord in front of her. A dark lord who was just only able to dodge these attacks because of the multiple, highly illegal and dark, rituals he had put himself through. Even then he was still having trouble doing so because he had never thought anyone would ever dare attempt to attack him physical instead of with magic; having never put much faith in what he thought of a brutal useless, not to mention filthy muggle, ability.

Seeing this Hyacinth stop giving the rather sadistic grin she had been giving and instead started gave a bone chilling smirk to the slightly sweating man, if he could be really called a man in the first place, in front of her. Before she upped her game by adding hexes and curse into her already deadly dance of attacks. Not letting up in the slightest as she launched attack after attack at the so called dark lord in front of her. Using heritage to its fullest power to back up her attacks and her new dhampire stamina to keep up the attack as she did so.

Finally, after what seemed like hour after hour of one brutal attack after another, Hyacinth, attacks started to get too much for the dark lord to take and he wasn't able dodge all of them anymore. Once this happened Hyacinth's hits started to land on the now slightly panting and bleeding dark lord.

Seeing or more like feeling this attack and there hits Voldemort became enraged and instead of dodging Hyacinth's blow started attacking her while she was attacking him. Causing him to get hit by more spells then he had been before; mainly because he was standing in one place firing spell after spell at Hyacinth.

Hyacinth, still wearing a cold smirk and with bloodlust still in her eyes, quickly figured out that Voldemort was near losing complete control over his temper and that he only need a little push to lose total control over it.

Smiling darkly she thought to herself, who better to give that little push the dark lord oh se desperately needed then her. That in mind Hyacinth opened her moth and did something she hadn't done since she found out the truth about her so called best friend; she laughed. Loud and mockingly at the snake like man in front of her.

This seemed to make whatever little sanity Voldemort had remaining to rapidly leave him as he snap. Not only that but this laughter also seemed to of caused him to completely lose all composure that he had left. For no soon had Hyacinth finished laugh then did he start just throwing any spell he could think of at her. Ignoring the fact that half the spell he threw at her wouldn't harm her in anyway shape or form as he did so. Or simple not noticing this small fact as he continued to throw spell after spell at the dancing Dhampire in front of him.

Hyacinth seeing this gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile of satisfaction before bring her arms and there for her blades back up. Once she had them in the position that she wanted Hyacinth started channeling her magic through them; turning the dark color of the blades and even dark light absorbing color as she did so. Before dashing over and bringing her right arm up towards, the now foaming at the mouth, dark lord throat; this caused the blade to cut deeply into his neck, while the magic in the blade made it so that the wound, no matter what or who tried to heal it, would remain open .

This wound would have immediately killed Voldemort and it would have been pretty much painless seeing as Hyacinth had also cut the nerves in Voldemort's throat. Except for the fact that Voldemort was terrified of death and wasn't willing to die without a fight.

Because of this, and beyond crazed at the moment, Voldemort pulled on the magic of all his followers; which had an effect that he never thought would of happened. He did get the power like he wanted bit because his body was completely unprepared for this sudden in pour of magic it now had it exploded on the spot; killing him in a brutally painful fashion.

Unfortunately, for the death eaters, it didn't end there. The magic that had been in Voldemort's body needed a place to go causing it to flow into the bodies of his marked follower. Who all soon suffered a fate similar to their lords as their body was also horrible prepared for the sudden influx of power burst apart; drenching everyone, especially Hyacinth who had been right in front of the bodies when it happened, in their blood.

These explosions had the unexpected, yet no less helpful in Hyacinth case, effect of blowing everyone near them back or if not that injuring them bad enough that they had to stay down for a bit; including the now drained, bloody drenched, Hyacinth. Fortunately, because she wasn't completely human Hyacinth recovered a lot quicker than any of the others on the destroyed battle field; which is where the helpful bit of the explosions came into play.

Panting slightly, from both the physical and magical exhaustion she was feeling, Hyacinth, as quick as she could, picked herself up from the crater she had been blown into by the explosion. Then, ignoring the pained cries of the others around her, began to look around herself; taking in all the damage the fighting and then the explosions had caused.

Seeing the destruction that surrounded Hyacinth couldn't help but sigh and shake her head; she loved nature and was said that it had been destroyed in such a brutal way. Especially since it was a pretty much pointless war that could have easily been avoided if people had got their head out of the sand. But knowing there was nothing she could do about it, not if she wanted to escape that is, Hyacinth continued to look around. This time looking towards where the rest of the battle had taken place; or to be more precise looking at the people who had been fighting in the war. What she saw was the remaining wizard and witches, that were still standing that is, taking away the few unmarked death eater that remained away. Not paying any attention to her, apparently believing she was still knocked out like the others around her.

Hyacinth seeing this as a chance to good to give up and knowing that whatever was keeping Dumbledore and the others from coming after her wouldn't last long grabbed the medallion she had been wearing for over a year now in a tight hold before shifting in to her animagus form; a pitch black Nundu with brilliant emerald green eyes. Once she did this Hyacinth didn't waste even a second before ran off; not seeing a pair of regretful brown eyes belonging to a certain witch watching her as she did so.


	3. chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

Chapter 3

In her pitch black Nundu form, which looked to be a very large and dangerous looking black panther, Hyacinth disappeared from the battle grounds. She did this by using one of her more powerful Dhampire abilities; which was the ability to travel through the shadows. An ability that she had trained nonstop in since she found out about it and an ability no one, or at least no one on the light side, would be able to see or track her through.

Hyacinth then began running at her top speed to the one place she knew that she would need to go to if she wanted to escape Dumbldore's hold. A place she would need to go to if she wanted to do pretty much of anything if truth be told.

Once she had gotten to the place she had been heading to in the first place and after she knew that she hadn't, or more like couldn't have been, tracked Hyacinth transformed back from back from her animagus form; barley withholding a quiet sigh of disappointment as she did so. Hyacinth then as quietly as she could stealthily made her way to the building in front of her. Taking care not to be seen by anyone who may have been outside the building while doing so; after all it would make all her plans moot point if someone found her now.

Hyacinth as soon as saw the entrance to the building she had been sneaking toward knew that she would need to be quick and precise about what she was about to do, or else she would be caught; and she would be caught quickly.

Because if she knew Dumbldore, and she really knew him despite how much she wished she didn't, then he had already be starting his search for her and would have already figure out where she was heading. She also knew that if he hadn't figured it out yet he would figure it out soon; meaning she didn't have much time to put her plans into action before Dumbldore got there. Though hopefully she would be long gone before he actually got were she was.

Grimace slight about the thought of what would happen if she wasn't gone by the time Dumbldore got there and what he would do to her if he did catch her Hyacinth speed up her pace. Now nearly running as she finally made it to where she wanted to be. Which was the only place in the wizarding world she was planning on going to before she left the retched place that thought using a child as weapon was a good idea. The one place she knew she had to go to if she really wanted to make sure that the old goat fucker couldn't follow her to where she was heading.

Her stop being Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to get the things she had hidden there under a different name about a year or so ago. All of which were in a vault that she had put under password protection when she found out just what was going on with her life; what with Dumbledore's plans for her and her so called friends betrayal. In fact, as soon as she found out all that information she immediately began planning she first plans to escape from it all.

Thinking back on all of this Hyacinth couldn't help but sigh softly as he shake her head to clear it of these thoughts. She told herself that she would think about her betrayers later on; when she had the time to. Right now, she really needed to focus on get away from it all; not to lose herself in both her past and her temper. Seeing as that would be just very counterproductive to what she was planning in the first place.

Quickly, and once again making sure to stay out of anyone's sight as she did so, Hyacinth slipped into said bank; remaining as silent as a stalking cat as she did so. Then, before heading out of the shadows into the more populated section of the bank, Hyacinth rapidly and in very precise, nearly unnoticeable movements, cast a series of powerful glamour charms on herself. Using magic to make herself look like a tiny dark skinned, dark haired gypsy looking woman with dark brown eyes. Once she did this Hyacinth swiftly began to make her way up to the front desk; ignoring those around her and being ignored by them in return.

(Not everyone was at the final battle, it was on Hogwarts ground so a lot of people do not know about it and even fewer know that the war is over. So because of that most people keep their heads down and ignore what is going around them; making it easier for Hyacinth to escape.)

Being extremely grateful for being ignore once, and positive that she was only being ignored because she was unrecognizable, Hyacinth smiled slightly to herself; just as she reach the front desk of Grinngots. Once she was at the front desk Hyacinth quietly but in a completely calm, cool told the goblin at the front desk; who was looking at her and all the other people around her with looks of disinterest boarder lining on disgust.

"I would like to go to the Vault of Rin Harva and I would like to do so quickly." As she said this Hyacinth thought back to when she first came up with the name for the vault or to be more precise why she had come up with the name in the first place. You see she had needed a name no one would think of for her new vault and that was when she recalled a name she had read in a book recently. Remembering this also made her recall just what the name meant as well. Recalling this Hyacinth couldn't help but think it seemed a bit poetic; plus she knew it would really piss Dumbldore off if he ever found out. So the name of her vault became Rin Harva. A name that just so happened to mean cold Warrior; a very fitting name if she said so herself.

The Goblin at the desk, hearing this request, raised an eyebrow at as he looked at Hyacinth easily seeing past her glamours, which never really worked on Goblins no matter how much power was put behind them, and took in her blood soaked ragged appearance. Then in a tone that stated that he clearly didn't' give a flying fuck what had happen to her , where she had come from , or why she was covered in blood for that matter, told her.

"Well then, why don't you give me the key to your supposed vault so that I can take you there?" Hyacinth hearing this gave a not so nice smile to the snarky goblin and started speaking herself ; for that was what the key was a riddle so to speak. (Just to be warned I suck at making riddles so please if you want just skip over the next part.)

"I've done a complete flip of personality, now no longer shall you see a friendly smile stretch across my face; as it often did before. When I look upon you, a blade in hand, magic raging, and ice glare is all you shall ever receive from me. Not one emotion graces my face as it is a frosty mask I've been forced to wear. A fighter you want and fighter you shall receive, though I may not be the warrior you truly seek. For I no longer care for you or your ways. Never again will I raise and hand to defend; as I care not for any of you. For it is you who have made me what I am today…I am the betrayed fighter, I am the cold warrior…I am Rin Harya." While Hyacinth was saying this, she barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she began to wondering just what the hell she had been on when she had first made this her password; though even as she thought this to herself she did have to admit, if only to herself, that she still did like the name at the end of her so called riddle..

The Goblin hearing the riddle, and knowing that it was correct, narrowed his eyes at a very unnervous Hyacinth before saying in tone with a sneer clearly in it; as well as a small hint of disappointment.

"That is unfortunately… correct. Goldminer will be taking you to your new vault. Make sure to be quick about it as I'm sure he doesn't have all day to babysit you. Oh, and us here at Gringotts will miss such a 'valued' customer such as you Lady Potter." Hyacinth hearing this, especially the last part which had been said in the most sarcastic tone possible, simply raised an eyebrow before nodding her head in thanks. Not being sarcastic in the slightest as she did this; greatly surprising the grumpy goblin at the front desk as she did so.

She then started to head towards the goblin that had appeared when the name Goldminer had been said; all the while wonder how the goblins knew of her plans and how long had they known about them. As she reached Goldminer Hyacinth shook her head and decided to put it out of her mind as she climbed into the cart that was going to take her to her vault. After all if they were going to do anything to stop her plans they would have mostly likely of told someone else already; or at least would of attempted to do something by now instead of keeping silent like they had.

The goblin, whose name was apparently Goldminer, had taken less than a minute to get Hyacinth down to her vault. Not only that but he also already had it opened; before Hyacinth could even think about ask him to do so. Seeing this, and being completely surprised at the Goldminer's shockingly nice actions, Hyacinth once more gave the goblin a small grateful nod of thanks before walking into the vault; in to her vault.

Once in her vault Hyacinth swiftly walked over to the three things that were in the vault, three equally valuable things that she needed for her plan to succeed; and three things that she had set aside much earlier when she had found everything out. These three things were a trunk, a small sack that had a draw string, and a thick very old and worn out ancient looking leather bound book.

Grinning slightly to herself, which was a rare thing to happen, Hyacinth quickly picked up all three of things before leaving the now slightly emptier vault behind her as she did so. Once she was out of the vault, which like all Grinngots vaults blocked all types of magic from being performed in it, she quickly began to shrink down the trunk she had gotten out of the vault. Before placing said shrunken trunk on an unbreakable chain bracelet that she had on her right arm; completely safe from the blades she also had on that arm. She then, after making sure the trunk wouldn't fall of no matter what she did, tied the small sack around her waist and held the old book in a gentle but still firm hold as she walked back towards the cart which would lead her back to the first floor of the bank; all the while think on just how these things would help her escape.

The trunk wasn't a normal tuck, not by a long shot, instead it was a five-compartment magical trunk; similar to the one Mad-eye Moody had had. It, the trunk that is, had multiple strong and ancient protection spell all over it seeing as it had belonged to his mother's vampiric family; which Hyacinth had first found out about when her grandfather had come and gave her the trunk in the first place. These spells not only made the trunk, curse proof, water proof, fire proof and damage resistant but they also made the trunk act like a wizard space meaning that the trunk was a lot large on the inside then in looked while weighing no more than a feather would. All of these spells combined with the look of the trunk mad Hyacinth absolutely love said trunk; believing it to both be immensely helpful and fitting her style perfectly. Thinking on this Hyacinth smirked as she began to think of just what was in her trunk and how what it was in said trunk would make her life after her escape easier.

The first compartment of the trunk was a library of sorts; having shelf upon shelf of many different types of books. Including a copy of all the books that were in the Potter vaults, the Black vaults, and the Bloodmoon clan vaults; while the all the originals were placed in her new vaults ready for the second part of her plan. Hyacinth really liked this part of her trunk and was in it for at least an hour everyday seeing as she loved read. Though none of the books in there held her interest as much as the Bloodmoon's clan's books did. Which Hyacinth was very surprised to find out that this is where her vampire blood had come from. Sadly, the clan had utterly destroyed during Voldemort's latest rain of terror, the last one had dying shortly after her grandfather had given her her trunk; giving Hyacinth almost no time to get to know her remaining family before they too were gone. There was also a couple of copies of some other random books in this part of the trunk as well, all from a few other vaults Hyacinth had inherited in some way; but these vaults really didn't have much of anything in them that Hyacinth didn't already have in any of her other previous mentioned vaults so they really didn't stick out much to her. Not only that but this compartment also had a bunch of different books on muggle subjects. Ones that Hyacinth had bought herself when she realized that Hogwarts didn't teach muggle subjects; which besides basic maths, sciences, history and languages also included a couple of books on martial arts and sword fighting. All of which Hyacinth had not only memories but used regularly in her training in some way.

The second compartment was a potions room with a storage filled to the brim with any materiel she might need for any potions that she might want to make; or at least any potion she knew how to make. Which actually was quiet a lot of potions despite Snape attempts to make it otherwise. Though mainly this compartment held a lot of materiel, or ingredients, for different healing potions and different poisons; because that was mainly what she used. Though sadly a lot of people didn't know that she even knew healing potions or the fact she loved to make them and help others because of her Icy mask she always keep up. Not only did it carry all of this it also, off in a side coroner under the strongest preservation spells she knew, held the Basilisk she had killed in her second year; all neatly cut up, skinned and defanged of course.

The third compartment was her weaponry room. Which was a room that held all her weapons; those she used or those she found in her vaults laying around. This compartment also had all of the things she would need to take care of said weapons and keep them in the best shape possible. Besides all of these weapons this compartment also held a large training room. Which is where Hyacinth did most of her training these days; rather that training be with her weapons, physical, mentally, or with her magic. This was actually the most used compartment that she had in her trunk; though it was quiet her favorite, close though.

The fourth compartment was where Hyacinth spent a lot of her free time; or at least the spare time she had that she wasn't using to train with. She called the compartment the creation room. Which was a room where Hyacinth could spend time creating different things ranging from runes covered daggers to a lovely painting of the ocean; it was this room that Hyacinth spent time in when she seriously needed to unwind. This compartment was the one that was her favorite because it was the compartment she could let all her shields down in and truly be herself without worrying about anything.

And the finally compartment, the fifth one, held what was basically a small, very small, house inside; though there was no yard, or windows or any doors leading to the outside, but it was a house. In fact all it was, was basically a three bedroom apartment; with no exit except for the stairs leading out of the trunk. The rooms themselves were, a small but obviously stylish and comfortable bedroom; with a large bed that took up most of the room of said bedroom. A nice, clean and full functioning kitchen; including a fully functioning fridge and oven. The last room and, Hyacinth's favorite room in said compartment, was the bathroom with a large deep hot tube inside; which is where Hyacinth went every time she finished her training for the day. Sure, it had cost Hyacinth a lot to full furnish this trunk and took a lot of time to even find the things she wanted, but to her it was soooo worth it; especially considering that she had been willing to pay way much more than what she had.

The sack, that was now tied around her waist, wasn't a normal sack, not in the least bit, but it was a bottomless charmed sack that was spelled to be un-noticeable, unstealable, untraceable, air tight, fire proof, damage resistant and feather light; all at the same time. It, like her trunk, was also only in tune with her magic; meaning like the trunk only she could cancel the spell that were on it, or open up for anyone else, and she wasn't likely to ever do that. It, the sack, held a good fifth of her fortune; all of which was in unmarked gold so it would be easier to sale where ever she went. Along with that she had a large amount of, rubies, emerald and diamonds. All of which she knew also could easily be changed into currency of wherever she goes. The rest of her money, like the original copies of her books, she had plans for as well; plans she was going to put into action before she left the bank.

Then finally the, pretty much ancient, book that she had in her hands. It was the most important part of her escape. Hell it held what was going to help her escape in the first place. It was a very old book, the only one of its kind in fact, and Hyacinth had been very lucky to find it; even if it had nearly killed her, even with all the skills and training she had, to get a hold of it.

The book held a way to get to another dimension, one that once there she would have no chance of being able to come back to her original dimension; which meant she couldn't be forced back. In fact, there were so many other dimensions out there that anyone who came chasing after her, if they did coming chasing after her in the first place, would most likely never be able to find out which one she went into anyway; even if they could search for years on end.

Thinking on this, and the utter frustrated looks that was sure to be on Dumbldore face if she succeeded, Hyacinth smirked silently to herself as the cart she was in began to ascend back to the front of Grinngotts; it was really time for her to put her second part of her plan into motion. The part of the plan that, even if she wasn't able to see it because she wouldn't be there, she knew would be important; not to mention a good kick in the balls to everyone who had betrayed her. Keeping that in mind, especially the last part, Hyacinth let a mischievous look enter her eyes as she walked back up to the front desk she had been at earlier; noting a bit absently that there was a different goblin at the desk this time. Once at the desk Hyacinth in a tone similar to what she had used earlier, cool but holding a bit of respect, told the goblin.

"I would like to write a letter here and I will pay you to deliver it to who I need it to be delivered to. I am not saying the too disrespect you in anyway, nor am I trying to say you are some sort of delivering serves. I am simply asking you this because it deals with a couple of things that are at this bank and I know you are trustworthy enough to give it to who it needs to be." As she said this Hyacinth didn't take her eyes off the goblin in front of her, showing that she was being completely serious with what she was saying, which is why she could see the goblins slightly surprised look as he handed her the parchment she needed to write her letter. Seeing the parchment, and knowing the goblin didn't want her to say anything about his earlier look, Hyacinth simply gave the goblin a thankful nod before taking the parchment. Once she had it Hyacinth walked over a little to the left and began to write her letter; the mischievous look she had earlier in her eyes returning full force as she did so.

Dear Luna and Neville

Hey you guy I am sorry to say but this will be the last letter you will get from me. I know you know all about what happened on the battlefield with Voldemort and how I defeated him. I saw you fighting, and I must say really brilliant job you two I loved how you had those deatheater cowering away from you. You really put my training to good use and I am really proud to say that I have taught you...anyway as I was saying I am planning on leaving for good tonight. Not because of anything you did let me assure you of that, I really love you guys you're the only ones I call willingly call family, but because I know now that with Voldemort gone that Dumbldore and his order of flaming chickens will either attempt to control me or arrest me and I can't, no matter what give up my freedom; not when I just got it and worked so hard to get it in the first place.

I also know that he will try to move on to you, attempt to get information about me from you, which is why I'm not telling you just what I am going to do or where I am going to go…mainly because I know you will want to go with me, to stay by my side and I can't let, no I will not let that happen. You two have family you really love here and I don't want you leaving that behind for me; I am not worth that. Not to mention you have each other, and yes I know all about that Neville; which is why I am going to tell you this.

Neville I love you like a brother but if you ever hurt a hair on Luna's head I swear on my parent graves that I will find a way to come back from where ever I am at and not only will I skin you alive and castrate you, but I will also leave you like that in the middle of a salt mine, that is blistering hot in the day and freezing cold at night, hanging from the stub that used to be you dick…oh and I will do all of this is a very slow and very muggle way; do you understand. Good.

Now on to some lighter things and the main reason I am writing you you…besides say good bye to the two of you and letting you know how much I love you. I have moved all of my things in to a different vault…meaning that those ass wipes will not get a single knot from me when they take my vaults; and I know they will try.

Anyway this different vault is called the Rin Harya vault and I want you to have it and everything that is inside of it. Use it to make a new life for yourself away from the corruption that is the England wizarding world. Use it to travel the world like finding new animals and plants like I know the two of you want to. Though you do need to know there is no key instead it is a riddle I made when I was in my more bitter stages….you can change it after you claim the vaults (I want you to change it in fact) so don't worry; also the goblins know you are going to come claim it so you don't have to worry about that either.

The riddle is this: I've done a complete flip of personality, now no longer shall you see a friendly smile stretch across my face; as it often did before. When I look upon you, a blade in hand, magic raging, and ice glare is all you shall ever receive from me. Not one emotion graces my face as it is a frosty mask I've been forced to wear. A fighter you want and fighter you shall receive, though I may not be the warrior you truly seek. For I no longer care for you or your ways. Never again will I raise and hand to defend; as I care not for any of you. For it is you who have made me what I am today…I am the betrayed fighter, I am the cold warrior…I am Rin Harya.

Stupid I know but as I said I was in the in my much more bitter stages. Please accept this vault as a last gift from me; as a gift from a sister to who two siblings please. Because while I will never see you again I know I will be thinking of you every day. Damn I am so going to mess you two. But I really need to leave now because if I don't I will not be able to escape the hell Dumbledore and his little posse has for me.

Goodbye, Hyacinth D. Potter. A.k.a the vamp babe who could never be tamed.

After writing all of this Hyacinth had to wipe away the tears that where falling down her faces as she folded and sealed the letter in her hand. Once she had her letter folded she handed it to the goblin at the front desk, along with a bag holding close to a hundred Gallons, before all but fleeing out of the bank; after making sure that the spells hiding what she looked like were still up that is.

Once she was out of Grinngots Hyacinth went to a shaded part of the alley and when she was sure not a single person was looking at her, she apparated away. Going to a place where she knew it would be safe to perform the ritual needed to do to get to another dimension. Apparated to the place she had set up just for said ritual that she was going to do months ago.

A.N-Oh and because my friend ask and I thought you guys would like to know what Hyacinth looked like; here is a description of Hyacinth. I will try to get a drawing or a picture up of her up later; if my computer allows it. Hyacinth cuts a beautiful yet lethal figure with short neck length blood red hair that is slightly longer in the front then it is in the back. (Though it will be much longer when she is younger but will be the short length when she is done growing and heading out on her adventures) She has exotic emerald green eyes that get shot through with a feral gold color when she is pissed. She had a figure to die for with a large bust and legs that seem to go on for mile; which make her seem taller then she actually is. (Mainly I did this because well she is supposed to be good a seduction and a half vampire which are usually thought to be beautiful…) These features are only further highlighted by the clothing she choices to wear. Which is skin tight leather in black and red outfit that fits he body like a glove along with some knee high, high heeled boots. Though this can't always been seen because some time she wears a full body leather jacket at times and it covers everything and just lets her haunting eyes be seen and that is all. Also she always has some sort of weapon on her; mainly the ones on her arms. All and all she is a fighter who has the skill to kill with the looks to match. There is now a picture of how I want Hyacinth to look. I have a picture on my profile now or you can just look up bloodryene.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

CHAPTER FOUR-Getting there. 

It took Hyacinth nearly no time at all to the secluded place that she wanted to get to; a place that she herself had had warded off months ago. Knowing even then, all those months ago, that she would need a quiet, isolated, and highly magically in tuned place to do the ritual she wanted to do; a gut feeling she had gotten. Back then it had taken her a while to find the perfect place but, after spending nearly half a year of searching for it, she had finally found it and made sure to ward it as tightly as she could. Knowing once she had finished her wards that they would have even stumped Bill Weasley; who had been the one to teach her warding to begin with. All of that was a little over a year ago and now she was finally going to use it what had been warded in the first place.

The place she had warded was actually one of the last places she looked. Mainly because it was in the forbidden forest and she hadn't wanted to use the forbidden forest because how close to Hogwarts it was. But in the end she had no choice but to look there for her place. That is unless she wanted to go to another country and inform anyone who was keeping an eye on her to what she was doing

Fortunately, the place Hyacinth finally decided on wasn't as bad as she had feared would have been. In fact if she had known about it from the beginning she would have went to it from the beginning. Because while yes, it was in the forbidden forest, which Hyacinth really hadn't want to use to begin with, it was deep enough within the forbidden forest that it was far away from the castle and battle that had taken place in its front yard. In fact, it was so deep within the forbidden forest that even the centaurs, who actually lived in the forbidden forest, didn't notice it was missing when she warded it. Which would mean that anyone searching for her would have a difficult time finding her seeing as even the creature who lived in the forest never ventured as far into the forest as she did; knowing this Hyacinth almost wished someone would come searching for her only so they could get hopelessly lost.

Once in the forest, and in her warded section of said forest, Hyacinth pushed her magic out in a wave like fashion. Using her magic similar to how a bat uses it's sonar to see if anyone or anything was around her. Doing this took Hyacinth about five minutes all together. Mainly because she had to be careful not to let anyone realize just what she was doing and had to do the whole incredibly large forest in her scan; not to mention she had to take in account all of the magical creatures in said forest. So it took her magic a while to do all of this, despite the fact it was traveling at the speed of sound. When her magic finally did return to, the now slightly jumpy and highly paranoid, Hyacinth she was both delighted and relived to find out that there was not a single soul, magic or otherwise, anywhere near her. In fact, the closest thing to her happened to be an Acromantula and it was a good two miles away from her close to; in a place where Hyacinth knew a battle between deatheaters and order members had taken place at . Realizing this she quickly began the next step of the ritual; knowing that time was of the essence. Even if no one was there now it was only a matter of time before someone actually got there; no matter how good she knew she warded the place her luck was just that way.

Knowing this and knowing that the first step in the she was going to do ritual was one of the more crucial ones Hyacinth quickly brought out the book said ritual was in and opened the book to the page she was going to need; doing everything in quick precise movements not wasting a single second as she did so. As soon as the book was open to the necessary page Hyacinth began to read it aloud softly to herself; memorizing what she was saying while doing so.

"The Vegetus Satus, or the fresh start, portal is just as it's name suggest, a portal that gives the user a fresh start or new beginning in an alternate time or even world. This Portal besides taking it user to an alternate time or world will also adjust said user so that they will be able to handle the new time or world they are placed in to the best of their ability. It can, and has been known to, decrease the age of the user, change the user's physical features; such as add or take away limbs. Age the user to a certain extent, change the users mental features so they think on different levels; be they higher or lower levels. Give or take away certain knowledge that the user may have or need, give the user different power then what they had, take some powers or power level of the users away, and in some very rare cases even changed the user's gender or make the transgender. This ritual will do whatever it deems necessary to make sure that the user is able to fit into his or her new time or world to their best potential; while not causing too much chaos for the new time or world itself. On a side note it should be known that belongs can be brought along with the user. But they too may also be taken away or changed to best fit the new time or world the user finds his or herself in; in some case completely taken away if it doesn't fit in or is just completely unnecessary in the new time or world." Here Hyacinth stopped reading for a moment to take a deep breath and turn the page she was on. Before once more resuming her reading on the ritual she was about to do; hoping that the book would get to the how to do part real soon.

"Another thing that should be noted about this portal is that it is, despite the fact it is a ritual, a completely light spell. Which means, that it is made purely of light magic and anyone with evil intentions for the people of any of the available worlds will not be able to use the portal. Though those who have a dark based magical core will be able to use this ritual; because after all dark doesn't necessarily mean evil. If anyone who does mean harm attempts to use this portal, despite the warning above warning against it, they will die in a painful fashion as their power, rather it be magic or something else altogether, will be used to fuel the protections of the worlds they tried to hurt." Here Hyacinth paused and grinned wickedly think on just what could have happened if she had somehow gotten Voldemort to use this ritual. Before shaking her head and continuing to read; her eyes getting brighter as she reached the part she had been searching for.

"To use the Vegetus Sastus portal is actually very simple to do and most people can easily understand how to do it. It is the actual doing part most people find difficult. Because while it is easy to understand how to do the ritual, the ritual itself is actually very draining for the user to do; draining both mentally as well as magically. There is also another catch that makes this ritual outside most people's ability to do, despite how easy it is to do, and that is because unless the user of the Vegetus Sastus has a truly desperate need to leave the world they are currently in the portal will not open for them; instead it will rip out the power of the attempter and use it, like it would those of evil intent, to fuel the worlds within the portal." Hyacinth at reading this part paused momentarily before deciding she didn't give a damn about the risks and was going to try the portal no matter what. This in mind she keep reading the book keeping a look out, both with her eyes and her magic, to make sure no one was around as she did so.

"Now that the risk and basic knowledge of the Vegetus Sastus Portal has been explained. It time I spoke of how to open and use the Vegetus Sastus Portal. Like I had said earlier the Portal is very simple, if extremely draining, to use. It is actually the risks, the necessary requirements, and power drainage that stops most, if not all, people from doing this ritual; not the actual ritual itself. The first thing that is necessary for this portal to work is a large magically charged place that is empty of all human presents except for that of the users." Once again Hyacinth paused in her reading and check he surrounding once more; all the while smirking to herself. It looks like she had the first part of the ritual complete; without really trying at that. Knowing this she once again began to read.

"The second thing needed for the Vegetus Sastus Portal to open is four perfectly cut fist sized Bloodstones. These are for calling up the magics that deal with both protection and change. These for bloodstones need to be placed in the four corners of the ritual face; each one facing either south, north, west or east. After placing these four stones down, but before calling any magic what so ever to the ritual, you will need two large Fire Agate stones. Which, like the blood stones will be used for calling up certain kinds of magic, this time it will be the magics dealing with a security, as well as any magic necessary for a save trip through the portal. These Fire Agate stones need to be placed in the center of the ritual side by side right under the user. Next would be four diamond shaped, thumb sized emerald stones. Which will be used to show the hope the user has for a better future; the better the condition and pure the stone the more hope the user has. These Emeralds need to be placed in between the Bloodstones so that they will be facing, southeast, northeast, southwest, northwest. After the Emeralds are in place then you will need six Quartz crystals, which similar to all the other stones before it will be used to call up certain magics. In the Quartz case this would be the magic needed to heal the injuries of the user; in body, mind and soul. It should be noted that the more healing the user of the ritual needed the large the Quartz stones will need to be; though only palm sized quartz are absolutely necessary. These Quartz stones need to be place in a circle around the two Fire Agate stones and behind the Bloodstones and Emeralds; please make sure not to use any magic while doing so because these stones a extremely sensitive to any type of magic. Once these stones have been laid down the user needs have five small fingernail sized Aquamarine stones, which would be used in the ritual to bring peace of mind during the ritual, and which need to be laid in a perfectly straight line in front of the user; again make sure absolutely no magic is used around these stones during the ritual. Then finally the user needs five medium sized Amber stone, which are the opposite of the Aquamarine stones and are used to strength the body during the ritual so that it will be acceptable to all changes the Vegetus Sastus portal will put it through. Because these stones are the opposite of the Aquamarine, yet work as a pair with them, they need to be placed opposite of the Aquamarine stones. Which means they need to be placed behind the user in a perfectly straight line. Make sure that they line up exactly with the Aquamarine stones as you do this. Also like all of the stones before it do not use any magic on these stones during the ritual. This cannot be stressed enough leave all magic until the very in of the ritual after everything is set up."

Hyacinth, after reading this part and after glancing a head a bit to see that it was going on to the next step after this, quickly went in to her pouch, the one that held her precious and semi-precious stones, before grabbing out every stone that she would need for her ritual; think any gods she could think of that she had the correct sizes in the pouch and that she could carry all of the easily because of the spell on the pouch. Once she had them all out, and after double checking with the book once again, Hyacinth swiftly put them into the places they were supposed to be at; taking special care to make sure the stones were in the best condition they could be possible be at while she did so.

She then eagerly began to read the next steps of the ritual. All the while thinking why the hell did this book say that the ritual was easy understand? Or at least why did the writer of said book, think that this ritual was a simple one. Because if she was honest with herself, which Hyacinth tried her best to be, she had done and read a lot of rituals that were a far easier than this one she was currently reading.

"Once you have all twenty six of these stones in the places they need to be at, you need to immediately go to the third and final step that is required for this portal to open. The final step being a Latin chant that has to be used once the stones are in place and a chant that can be found at the very bottom of this page. While speaking this chant the user must, and this is the most crucial and dangerous part of the ritual, pour both their magic and their desire, their desperation to leave their world behind, in to the chanting they are doing. If the user is doing this correctly they will know that the spell is being done successfully when the air before them takes a pure golden glow; while the air itself becomes heavy with the users magic. On the opposite hand if the air doesn't take a glow at all or the glow is a different color all together, then what it is supposed to be, then something went wrong with the ritual because this will only happen if the ritual hasn't been done properly. If this is true then the user will not ever get a chance to correct this mistake because the miss fired spell for the portal will kill the user the moment her or she stops chanting; rather the chant is finished or not. On a side note one should know to never stop chanting in the middle of this ritual, or any ritual for that matter, because not finishing the chat will make whatever punishment the ritual has in store for you just that much more painful. It is safer to just finish the chant; even if the ritual does not seem to be going correctly. Also please remember that the user can only use this spell once. Once you are on a different world you will be stuck on that world until the day you die; so please chose whatever world you end up in carefully." Hyacinth after reading this took a deep breath to both calm and center herself before looking at the bottom of the page where the chant was said to be located.

Seeing it Hyacinth swallowed slightly as she took in the length of the chant, as well as the complexity of some of the words in the chant, before once more sending out a blast of magic to check to see if anyone was around; knowing that they were bond to know where she was by now and were most likely coming for her. Which was a bad thing considering that with the everything she need for the portal, including the length of the chant, that she would most likely need to give it all of her concentration; something she wouldn't be able to do if she distracted by anyone else in the clearing. Not to mention that the book had said that she needed to be the only one in the clearing if she didn't want the ritual to go wrong; which she really didn't want to happen considering the consequences of that happening.

Hyacinth despite knowing that they mostly likely knew where she was, and that they we most likely on their way to her location, couldn't stop herself from cursing when not even a minute later after she sent her magic out it returned to her informing her that Dumbldore and his little group of merry men were making their way to her; not only that but they would be at her location in less than ten minutes. This would barely give her enough time to finish the ritual; and only if she used her Dhampire speed to get everything done. That in mind and knowing that if they caught her she would never get a chance to escape again, that is if she wasn't already doing the ritual because in that case they all would most likely die, Hyacinth began her chant; desperation and magic literally pouring off her in waves as she did so.

"A vita of atrox EGO have plumbum , unus of pacis est quis EGO peto. Commodo plasmator of universitas audite meus desparatus vox ex profundus per in meus animus. Commodo sentio desparatus EGO sentio postulo EGO have subterfugio quod tribuo mihi meus opto a novus astrum , parumper vegetus orsa. Commodo EGO precor is vestrum patefacio sursum prodigium ut universitas quod permissum mihi planto a novus vita super unus of lemma. EGO vilis haud vulnero , Volo non evinco is EGO sudo. Totus Volo is a vegetus satus commodo EGO precor vestrum tribuo mihi is! EGO dedi meus vita , locus is in vestri manuum quod precor of cedo mihi pacis Volo pro! A vita of atrox EGO have plumbum , unus of pacis est quis EGO peto. Commodo plasmator of universitas audite meus desparatus vox ex profundus per in meus animus. Commodo sentio desparatus EGO sentio postulo EGO have subterfugio quod tribuo mihi meus opto a novus astrum , parumper vegetus orsa. Commodo EGO precor is vestrum patefacio sursum prodigium ut universitas quod permissum mihi planto a novus vita super unus of lemma. EGO vilis haud vulnero , Volo non evinco is EGO sudo. Totus Volo is a vegetus satus commodo EGO precor vestrum tribuo mihi is! EGO dedi meus vita , locus is in vestri manuum quod precor of cedo mihi pacis Volo pro!A vita of atrox EGO have plumbum , unus of pacis est quis EGO peto. Commodo plasmator of universitas audite meus desparatus vox ex profundus per in meus animus. Commodo sentio desparatus EGO sentio postulo EGO have subterfugio quod tribuo mihi meus opto a novus astrum , parumper vegetus orsa. Commodo EGO precor is vestrum patefacio sursum prodigium ut universitas quod permissum mihi planto a novus vita super unus of lemma. EGO vilis haud vulnero , Volo non evinco is EGO sudo. Totus Volo is a vegetus satus commodo EGO precor vestrum tribuo mihi is! EGO dedi meus vita , locus is in vestri manuum quod precor of cedo mihi pacis Volo pro!"

(If you want to know what the chant means it means: A life of horror I have lead, one of peace is what I seek. Please maker of worlds hear my desperate cry from deep within my soul. Please feel the desperation I feel, the need I have to escape and grant me my wish for a new start, for a fresh beginning. Please I beg this of you open up the portal to the worlds and let me make a new life upon one of them. I mean no harm; I wish not to conquer this I swear. All I want it a fresh start please I beg of you grant me this! I offer my life, place it in your hands and beg of the to grant me the peace I wish for! Repeated three times.)

Hyacinth, to her relief, saw a golden glow appear in front of her. Then to her astonishment the glow began to swirl together until if formed a golden portal. But before she could even attempt to enter said portal a red spell shot out from behind her, barley missing her as it did so, while a voice, that she had really come to loath, bellowed out.

"POTTER WHAT EVER THAT PORTAL IS DON'T YOU DARE ENTER IT THAT IS AN ORDER YOUNG LADY! WE HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING WHERE THAT GATEWAY LETS OUT AND IF WE CAN GET YOU BACK!" This demand, and rather sad explanation, came from our favorite (not) goat fucker himself; Albus Dumbldore. Hyacinth hearing this didn't even bother to hold back her snorted. Nor did she even bother turning around to face said manipulative old coot that seemed to think he could controlled her. In fact the only thing she did as she was snarl out in a tone that sounded as warm as a blizzard in the artic; all the while baring unseen fangs at the manipulative bastard behind her.

"Shut the fuck you old manipulative, goat fucking old coot!" she then literally jumped head first into the golden portal in front of her; though not before turning around and flicking off the entire gob smacked group she was leaving behind. While she was doing this Hyacinth noticed with some confusion, as well as quite a bit of anger, that Hermione Ganger, her supposed best friend turned backstabber, was both smiling and crying silently as she entered the portal; as she finally got her freedom.

Once in the portal Hyacinth was immediately bombarded by millions of different portals that she could enter. All of which were a different color and all of them having a different feel to them; not to mention Hyacinth knew for some reason that each one of them lead to their own unique world. Seeing all of them and seeing that there were was to many to count, hell she was sure she hadn't even seen all of them, Hyacinth let lose a small groan. Before beginning to look at the gates, starting with the closest one to her; which happened to be a dark blue one with almost glowing white speckles sprinkled all over it and a poisons almost feral feel to it.

After what seemed like days later, days which she didn't need to eat or sleep at all during, Hyacinth had final narrowed down her choices to what world she wanted to go to. It was now finally down to five instead of her original five hundred that she had first chosen from.

The first was orangey red flickering gate that seemed to move like flames and has the feeling of power, adventure, danger and a sense of strong loyalty; yet somehow seemed to give off a cheerfully dangerous vibe as well.

The second was a gate that was a beautiful mixture of green and gold with flickers of pink in it. This portal had the feel of age, danger and wildness to it; not only that but it also had a very strong sense of purity to it. Giving Hyacinth a sense of peace as she looked at it.

The third one was a gate that was a breath taking blue that moves like the sea and give of a sense of freedom yet at the same time give Hyacinth the same feeling one would get around a sleeping dragon; though for some reason while looking at this portal Hyacinth felt a shiver of something go down her spine.

The fourth one was a gate that was a light blue, almost white, in color that seems to whirl around and has the feeling of fighting, magic, as well as death to it; this portal had Hyacinth curiousosity going crazy and for some reason made her hungry for stawberries.

Then the fifth and final gate was dark but peaceful black color that gives of a dangerous yet protective aura while giving the feeling of the cold touch of death at the same time; this portal had raised Hyacinth eyebrow as it made her feel that if she did enter it she would have some seriously conflict at first but would finally find home and peace at the end of it.

Look at all of these gates Hyacinth really couldn't choice which one she truly really wanted to enter. She got the feeling any one of these five worlds would be good for her and that she would be happy in anyone of them. So for once, after what must have been the longest time of doing just not this, Hyacinth threw caution to the wind and let herself fall in to the third portal; the one that felt like the sea. After all the sea had been one of the few places that had keep Hyacinth calm, happy and safe when she was younger; it was also one of the few places her dampire side felt at peace around.

A.N oh and if you wanted to know which portal lead to where then the first one she looked at was the Avatar work and the five she chose between was the Naruto world, the Inuyasha world, The one piece world which is the one she is going to, the bleach world and Anita Blake's world.


	5. chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

CHAPTER FIVE

The very second after she jumped into the portal Hyacinth found herself almost immediately wishing that she hadn't jumped through it to begin with; almost but not quite. Because the very second her entire body had entered the swirling ocean blue portal before her pain unlike anything she had ever felt tore through her body; and Hyacinth was no light weight when it came to pain seeing as she could easily throw off the average crucio spell without even wincing.

This pain felt as if someone had poured molten lava in her veins; replaced all of her blood with it in fact. Not only this but at the same time if felt as if someone was also slowly breaking every single one of her while they skinned her alive with a dull rusty spoon. Hyacinth felt all of this, and more, as wave after wave of pure magic tore through her. Changing her to what it wanted her to be; to what the portal wanted her to change into.

Finally after what seemed of hours of this torture Hyacinth began to dare think it was over as the pain she was feeling started to dim down a bit. Only to wince and bit through her lips in an attempt to stop screaming as a whole new, yet still excruciating, pain began. This time it felt as if her eyes were slowly being gorged out with something made out of sandpaper and as if all her teeth were slowly being forced to sink back into her gums while newer baby teeth grew in over them. This pain didn't last nearly as long as the previous pain had but by the time it was finished Hyacinth found herself barley hanging on to consciousness.

A battle she nearly lost when she once again found herself in an all new type of pain; which given how sensitive her nerves were at the moment was pure agony. Fortunately, this pain was no were near as painful as the two previous pains had been, so she was able to keep a hold of her already very lose hold of her consciousness as it started. After all after putting up with all the other pain she had been through feeling as if her hair was being pulled out of her scalp was really nothing to her.

Barley cling to the last drags of her consciousness Hyacinth watched with wide but unfocused eyes as the portal around her began to change in to a slightly cloudy sky. Confused about this Hyacinth tiredly, with pain filed jerky movements, looked around her.

What she saw had her eyes widening in disbelief and a swear word working its way onto her lips. Sadly, she didn't get to say this word, or any words really, as she suddenly found herself freefalling from about fifty feet in the air; right into the ocean. Just as she hit the water Hyacinth lost her battle with consciousness; though not before getting one last thought out. Which was a very enthusiastic 'oh shit!'

Groaning in pain and with a throbbing headache on top of that Hyacinth found herself slowly waking up. Slowly and with very stiff movements Hyacinth began to move around a bit only to instantly jerk open her eyes and shoot up into a sitting position when she recalled just what she had seen before she had passed out. Or to be more precise just what she had been falling face first into before the pain she had been feeling caused her to lose consciousness. After all it isn't often one finds themselves heading directly face first in to ocean and waking up after blacking out upon hitting said ocean know was it.

Unfortunately Hyacinth didn't get a chance to question how it had happened, or even why it had happened, because she found herself finding out rather quickly why you should just shoot up after your body has experienced both a serious amount of pain, as well as some very unknown changes.

One of which Hyacinth quickly found out as she fell back to the ground with a small thump. Winching slightly and wondering just what could of cause her to fall to the ground Hyacinth reach up to rub her head, which was strangely feeling more sore then the rest of her body, only to freeze once her hand reached her hair; or to more precise once she realized the length of said hair.

Feeling this rather small change Hyacinth felt her eyes widen a bit before she pulled at her hair to look at it. Only to freeze once again when she caught sight of her hand, her much smaller than normal hand; a hand that was holding long lengths of blood red hair in it.

Seeing this Hyacinth swallowed a bit before beginning to looking frantically around for some sort of reflective surface. It was doing this that caused Hyacinth to realize that she had washed up on some beach and that the ocean was right behind her. Normal she would of scolded herself for being so unobservant and tripled her training to make sure it didn't happen again but at the moment Hyacinth couldn't being herself to care. She was too curious, and worried, about what the ritual had changed about her to care; at least at the moment.

Seeing the ocean and seeing the large amount of pools nearby it Hyacinth rushed over to one; knowing she could use it like a mirror. Once she reached the pool of ocean water Hyacinth wasted no time looking into it and what she saw left her falling to her rear in complete and utter shock. Because there staring at her in a stun fashions wasn't the tall, athletic form she was used to. Gone was he short neck length red hair, gone was her long limbed nicely tone arms and legs, gone was the stunning figure that she once had.

Instead there stood a pale short six year old looking girl with long waist length hair. Seeing this, and ignoring the fact she was deaged for right now, Hyacinth couldn't hold back a grimace as she ran her fingers though said hair she really hate her hair when it was long; hence why she never let it get longer the neck length when she was older. Mainly because while her hair looked soft, silky and fine if she didn't brush it every day it turned into the worst rats nest you can imagine; as it gets tangled very easily.

Thinking on this and thinking of the hassle taking care of said long hair would be Hyacinth reached up and grabbed her hair up by the base of her neck and reached down for one of her dagger. Which were still thankfully there along with her cloth, which had shrunken down to fit her; something she was extremely thankful for. She then pulled the blade up to just over her fist ready to cut away the rest of her hair only to stop as a loud voice shouted out at her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YO ARE DOING?" Later Hyacinth would swear it was because she had just been deaged and really stressed that she did what she did next. Which was drop the dagger and spin around to face who ever had screamed with a slightly startled sounding yelp. What she saw when she saw when she turned around had her swearing inwardly and promising to not only triple her training but quadruple that so she would notice things more. Because there standing behind her were two people. One was large, obviously strong, old looking, slightly silly looking in Hyacinth opinion, man; who Hyacinth was positive had done the shouting earlier. The second one was a much, much younger little boy who looked younger then Hyacinth new deaged self; probably around four or close to it. He had dark black hair that looked messy and even more wild then even her father's had. Not only that but from what Hyacinth could see about him he had dark eyes and a large cheerful smile; not to mention it looked like he already had some type of muscle developing on him.

Seeing these two and the look the older on was giving her Hyacinth blinked and before she could stop herself her old defense mechanism kicked in. Because in an all too familiar tone she found herself sarcastically asking the older man in front of her; while rising and eyebrow in a questioning way.

"I'm attempting to use my dagger to cut the nuisance that calls itself my hair. Why does that matter to you anyway?" But apparently the older man didn't get the sarcasm Hyacinth words where dipping with, or he did but he simply didn't care, because it was in the same booming voice from before that he replied to her question.

"Why do want to cut you hair anyway? Girls need to have long hair! It is the symbol of their feminity! Plus you will never marry a good marine if you cut you hair like that!" Hearing this Hyacinth felt her eye began to twitch and before she could even think about what she was doing she jerked another dagger from her pouch and quickly slashed it through her hair; bringing it back to neck length like it had been before. As soon as she did this Hyacinth stepped on the hair that had fallen to the ground and snarled out to the slightly stunned old ma in front of her.

"Who the hell says I want to marry a Marine!" But then to Hyacinth shock instead of getting angry the older man began to laugh, full belly laughs, before telling Hyacinth in a much too cheerful tone.

"I like you girl! Forget being a marine wife. With an attitude like yours you'll make an excellent Marine yourself! Oh I want you to meet my grandson Luffy he's going to be a future Marine himself…Oh and my name Garp a Marine!" Hyacinth hearing this felt her eye twitch get worse, though her lip did twitch a bit in a smile when she heard Luffy shout that he wouldn't be a marine, before she walked up to Garp with a smile on her face. Once she got there she turned toward Luffy, who was fight furiously against Garp's hold while protesting the best he could about not being a marine, and held her hand out to him.

"Well Luffy My name is Hyacinth and I like you am NOT going to be a Marine. No matter how much someone else pushes for just that!" This was said with a glare to Garp. Which got her a similar one in return. For some reason Hyacinth got the feeling this was start of a simply beautiful friendship between Garp and her.


	6. chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

OH and here are some of the answers to the questions I got and give a little bit more detail on Hyacinth.

Hyacinth will not be all powerful. Yes, she will be a skilled fighter and a powerful magical user but she will have to train her way back up to the skills she had been at before she did the ritual. Because currently she is back in the body of a child, not her eighteen year old self's body. So the knowledge she had stayed with her but not the skills. Though she still has some skill she didn't have when she was six because she is still a dhampire unlike when she was a child. Also, I am planning to make either her magic or her dhampire powers similar to a devil fruit gift. Meaning sea rock can temporally stop them …though I am still giving her the ability to swim so it will not be completely like a devil fruit power confusing a great many people; though the water will still stop whatever ability is similar to a devil fruits while she is in it. Oh and about her dhampire powers, they are the ability to hide and travel through shadows for a short distance; which greatly increased when she got her shadow Nundu form. She has way above average strength and speed (without any training necessary though if she does train them they only get stronger.) She has fangs and can drink blood if she wants. Which she actually needs to do from time to time though when she does she gets the same nourishment she would from food. She can hold her breath up to thirty to forty minutes (seeing as normal vampires don't need to breath) Also she has a feral state of being because of her Dhampire blood. When she gets too pissed off and completely loses control of her temper then she goes into the feral state. When this happen her eyes go completely golden and her fangs a fully extended out looking more like saber tooth tiger teeth than anything else. Her blades on her arms also change into the black blades she had killed Voldemort with. In this state she is completely deadly and only now one thing and that is to kill who pissed her off.

CHAPTER

A couple of years had passed since Hyacinth had washed up on shore in front of Luffy and his grandfather Garp, and Hyacinth could honestly say that she was happy; even if she hadn't expect things to turn out the way they had; though now that she had thought back to it she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Because if it had happened any other way then what it did then they really wouldn't be the people she had grown so close to.

Thinking on this Hyacinth could think of a perfect example of how weird, yet accepting her new family was, and this had happen not long after she had first been introduced to them; just minutes after in fact.

FLASHBACK

Hyacinth started dumbfounded at the two in front of her eye twitching. Mainly because Garp was once again going off about how Luffy and her would be Marines, or a Marines wife, despite the fact that she had told him not even a minute ago that she would in no shape or form become a marine.

Finally when Garp began to go about just how he would train them up for their future jobs as Marians, ignoring both the growls and groan of disgust he was getting as he did so, and what they would do in said job, Hyacinth could take it no more. Later when she had fully calmed down she would blame everything on the fact she was back in her six year old body and didn't have the emotional control she had in her eighteen year old body. Because when she couldn't take it anymore Hyacinth exploded and let Garp know just what she thought about everything he had been saying. As she bared her fangs at him and in a combined hiss like growl roared out.

"I already said that I am not going to be a twice damned marine! So could you stop planning MY life for me! Especially seeing as I am right here in front of you! I had enough of that before and there is no way in hell I am going to put up with it again!" Hyacinth after she said that last part felt like slapping herself. She knew she had just given out too much information and surly Garp would have thought something about what she had just said.

This in mind Hyacinth closed her eyes and braced herself for the integration she knew would be coming. Only to wrinkle her brow in confusion when she heard nothing; from either of the two in front of her. Slowly, her confusion and curiosity momentarily getting the best of her for a moment Hyacinth opened her eyes. Only to immediately sweat drop at what she saw. Because there in front of her staring at he with wide eyes, instead of the calculating glare she has expected, was Garp and Luffy; both looking at her exposed fangs.

Seeing this Hyacinth felt her eye once again begin to twitch and after damning the emotional control she had Hyacinth took a deep breath to calm herself. Before raising an eyebrow out the two in front of her and in an almost calm tone, that held just a small amount of the irritation she felt herself feeling, asked them.

"Would you mind telling me just why you are staring at my teeth instead of listening to what I just said?" Not that she didn't mind that they hadn't listened to her, she was grateful that they hadn't in fact, but it was beside the point; they really should have been listening. Though when she did get their answer, along with a couple of sheepish looks, Hyacinth could honestly say that she expecting the answer she received; in fact she almost found herself falling straight on her face when she heard their answer.

"Well you see…" Garp started out answering her, seemingly unsure how to word hi answer, only to find out he didn't have to because Luffy blurted out what he was trying to say; without a hint of shame and full of childish innocents as he did so.

"Ohhh cool teeth! Why do you have teeth like that! I never seen anyone with teeth like that! How did you get your teeth like that and why are those two in the font all pointy like they are! Doesn't it make things hard to eat when they are like that?" Hyacinth hearing this almost did face plant and before Garp could say anything, Hyacinth got a strong feeling that he had other ideas as to why she had teeth like she did, Hyacinth decided to answer Luffy; cursing up a storm mentally over the fact that the information the ritual had given her hadn't settled down yet so she didn't know what she could or couldn't say as she did so.

"Ummm….the fangs…of all the things I said and did you ask about the fangs…that is really just my luck. " Hyacinth mutter quietly to herself the last bit before taking a deep breath and hoped to good she was saying the right thing began to explain her fangs. Actually telling the two in front of her the truth, or a small bit of the truth, so that it wouldn't come and bit her in the ass later on; which she got the feeling it would if she lied to them.

"Okay I am just going to out and out say it. The fangs are because I am not human, or at least not completely. I actually got the nonhuman blood from my mother side of the family….even though it never showed in her. It was and is what I guess you could call a recessive gene that show up in me, and let me tell you everyone was surprised about that; none more so than me. This recessive gene, this nonhuman blood, was from something called a vampire and when I was born with this blood I was born something that was called a Dhampire. Which means I was and still am half vampire half human. Vampires had fangs, among other things, and because I am half vampire I share some of their characteristics so there for I have fangs as well. Which is where the fangs came from." As Hyacinth said all of this she seemed to forget the fact that she was in a body of a young child, that looked to be six at most, and didn't simplify it in the least bit. Nor did she even pause slightly as she said all of this. Wanting to get all the information out before she could start second guessing herself, and started to form a lie to tell the two in front of her instead of the truth.

Hyacinth after she said all of this looked up at both Garp and Luffy to see their reaction, surprising herself with this action because she never knew she had looked down to begin with, and what she saw left her biting her lip and closing her eyes in pure frustration. Because as soon as she looked at the two in front of her, she knew that beyond a shadow of doubt that she said something that she really shouldn't of.

Because as soon as she looked up at the two in front of her she saw the looks of pure confusion on their faces or to be more precise the utter bewilderment on Garp face as he mouthed out the word Vampire as if he had never hear it before. Seeing this Harry felt a throbbing pain start up in her head right behind her eyes and as she rubbed them, to help rid herself of some of the pain she was feeling, she ask Garp in tired sounding voice; making Garp wonder what could happen to such a young looking child to make her sound so mature as she did so.

"You never hear of either Vampires or Dhampires have you?" at the negative head shake she got in reply Hyacinth started cursing again; this time aloud. Surprising Garp with the amount of curse word she knew and teaching Luffy a bunch of knew words he had never heard of while doing so.

END FLASHBACK

Hyacinth while thinking on this couldn't help but shake her head and be grateful that Garp hadn't demanded that she explained herself then and there; at least not right then he hadn't. Though as she remembered this memory and the looks on their faces, not to mention her reaction to their reaction Hyacinth couldn't help but choked back a small laugh.

As she did this Hyacinth continued to think back on her stay with Garp and Luffy. This time recalling just when she finally did get the information the ritual had given her; which actually took a couple of days for her to get and had knocked her out for almost a week when she finally did get it.

FLASHBACK

Hyacinth was lying panting on the ground resting her body from all of the training she had just put her body through. Currently she was thinking on the ritual she had done, the one that had ended up with her here, or to be more precise she was thinking on what the ritual had done to her, what it had taken from her, what it had given her and was wondering when she would get the information she needed from the ritual.

So far she had been able to find out some of what the ritual had done to her. But at the same time she knew what she did know was only the tip of the ice berg of what the ritual had done. She also knew what she had found out was rather obvious and there had to be some not so obvious changes that the ritual had done to her on top of the ones she knew.

What she knew had been done to her was through a series of checks she had done and that was the fact that the ritual had deaged her to her six year old form; or at least the sic year old dhampire self she would have been if she had been completely healthy during her childhood. The ritual had also taken all but a fourth of the money she had brought; along with a good chunk of the books she had packed as well. Fortunately it had touched any of her weapons or poisons; in fact if anything the weapons and poisons she had brought were in better condition than they were when she had left On top of that Hyacinth could feel some changes in her magic as well as her Dhampire abilities. What had changed she wasn't exactly sure about but she definitely knew something about both of them had changed. Which had been proven to her when she attempted to change in to her Nundu form only to find that it was now the size of a small kitten with overly large paws; then again that may have been because she had been deaged but still she knew something had changed.

Anything else that may have changed in her, Hyacinth wasn't completely positive about but she knew there was more changes; a gut feeling that she couldn't get rid of. But at the same time she knew that all she could do was wait for the knowledge that the ritual gave her to finally settle down so she could get a hold of it; which didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon.

So with a sigh Hyacinth slowly began to get back up to begin her training once again. Only to fall to the ground with a silent cream as a sudden down pour of information made itself know in her head. Clutching her head in agony Hyacinth slowly took in all the information she had been given. Information which ranged from a basic lay out of the world she was in, along with all the basic information. Like that the world she was in was mainly made up of water and had two main power struggles between the marines and the Pirates. She was also informed about Golden Roger, devil fruits, and the other powers of the world she was in. Including the fact that there was no Vampire or anything similar to them in this new world; which was something Hyacinth wished she knew a week ago.

Then the information started to go into detail what it had changed about her starting with the fact that it made it so she was a dhampire as a child and would grow up as dhampire with some of the dhampire abilities, before come of her full Vampiric powers at the age of seventeen; the same day she got her Dhampire heritage awoken to begin with. Though Hyacinth saw how this would help her seeing as it would give her more time to learn to control her body, abilities and feral self then she would have if she suddenly got all of her Dhampire abilities when she turned seventeen; like she had when she had last turned seventeen in her old world.

After it informed her about this it went onto how it changed her magic. Making it so she would never need a wand to use it but at the same time she had less magic then she had before and the magic she did have was similar to a devil fruits power. Only instead of being completely stopped by sea stone and unable to swim or even move in water Hyacinth would be able to swim and move in water but she wouldn't be able to use even the slightest bit of her magic while in water; sadly sea stone would stop her powers just as it would a devils fruit power. After finding this bit out Hyacinth was strangely grateful because while it would be difficult to explain her magic as it was now it would be easier to explain then what her magic had been; because as long as she was careful she could explain it as a devil fruit ability.

END FLASHBACK

Think back on this Hyacinth felt a small smile settle on her lips. Sure at first she had thought she had understood why the ritual had done what it had, but soon after, especially after she began to attempt to train said abilities, she began to curse the ritual and its changes. Though now after many months of brutal training Hyacinth found herself once again grateful that the ritual had did what it had. Especially because of the new control she had over all of her abilities or to be more precise the control had over her Dhampire abilities and instincts.

Thinking on this last bit and thinking on the lack of control she had when she had been in her old world, mainly because she never really got a chance to attempt to strengthen her control over her vampire like instincts, Hyacinth closed her eyes and began to think back to when she first realized that having her Dhampire abilities, and instincts, awoken at a younger age meant better control for her. It was one of the happier memories she had because it was also the same time she realized that both Garp and Luffy didn't care she was some type of creature they never heard of and that they really thought of her as family.

FLASHBACK

Hyacinth had been staying with Garp and Luffy for almost a year now and she was finally getting a hang of everything. Though lately even Hyacinth would say she was pushing herself a little too hard a little too soon. Which lead to her being where she was now panting on the ground fighting her Dhampire instincts trying her best to not let them get the best of her.

She had been doing pretty good that is until Luffy came running in with a scrap on his leg. Both seeing and smelling this Hyacinth went completely tense and against her will she felt her fangs slipping out from under her lips; becoming visible to Luffy. Seeing this Luffy did something that caused her to temporarily forget her hunger and to start staring at the person she was quickly starting to see as her little brother in wonder. What he did was stop looking at his injury and started looking at her in worry before asking her.

"You look really pale! And you look like you're in pain! Are you alright? Do you need help?" Here this and seeing the genuine worry on Luffy's face Hyacinth swallowed heavily and forced back her rising bloodlust before answering Luffy in a scratchy voice.

"No I'm not okay Luffy but I'm dealing with it I just need to go out and get something." This answer caused Luffy to blink and ask a question Hyacinth hoped he wouldn't

"What do you need to go get…and can I get it for you? You really look like you shouldn't be moving." Hearing this Hyacinth closed her eyes and prepared herself for a freak out as she answered him.

"No you can't go get it for me because I need blood…" After this was said Hyacinth waited for Luffy to start screaming or any of the other negative reactions her other so called friends had had when they realized she needed to drink the blood of other to survive. Only to have her eyes open wide in pure shock and disbelieve when Luffy simply looked at her and in a curiosity filled tone asked her.

"Why do you need blood and do you need a certain kind?" Hearing this and, not for the first time getting the feeling that Luffy was a smarter than how he acted at times, Hyacinth found herself rabidly blink back a couple of tears . Taking a couple of seconds to gather herself Hyacinth got up from the position off the ground and gave Luffy a hug before answering him once more; this time giving him a lot more information the he asked for.

"I need blood because my vampire half demands it. A full vampire would need blood at least once a week to survive as a half vampire I need it at least once every six months; though if I am careful and don't push myself to hard I can last up to eight months without blood. I haven't been doing that and I have been pushing myself to hard, to fast which is why I need blood now. In fact if I don't get the blood I need real soon my feral self or as I like to call in my blood beast will come out. This feral side only comes out when I am beyond angry and when I starve myself off a blood for too. It's really dangerous and …well blood thirsty I hate losing control to it because it's hard, real hard to stop and all it wants to do is destroy the things around it or take down who ever makes it mad. As for what type of blood I need any type would work but I actually prefer to take blood from animals because unlike humans animals don't get addicted to the bit, which for what others tell me is very um nice…" Here Hyacinth trailed off unsure how to explain any further; nor really wanting to explain at any further then she already. Fortunately it seemed that she had explained it good enough for Luffy to understand and Luffy seemed to understand the unspoken fear Hyacinth had because he went over and hugged Hyacinth as tightly as he could before telling her.

"I don't care if you have to eat meat rare you're my big sister and nothing is going to change that. Now let's get some of that blood you need cause seeing you this pale and with those fangs like that is kind of creepy!" Hearing this Hyacinth laughed and forced herself out the door away from Luffy and toward the forest where some really large monstrous animals resided.

END FLASHBACK

This latest memory cause a large, rarely seen, smile to cover Hyacinth face before the smile quickly disappeared and she remembered that she had promised Luffy she would meet him at Makino's bar. Remembering this Hyacinth quickly tore herself out of bed, which is where she had been laying think about her past, and dashed to her closet to grab her clothes. Before heading out the door, throwing on her black trench coat as she did so; not even bothering to grab something to eat knowing that she wouldn't have time to if she wanted to make it to Makino's before Luffy did something stupid.

Also I would like to get a vote on who you want to have Hyacinth with:

Ace:

Shanks:

Smokers:

Zoro:

Sanji:

Other and if so who:

AN: Also I have a challenge for anyone who wants to do a One Piece /Harry potter crossover. This challenge is to make a crossover where Harry enters the one piece world and isn't human but a Selkies, or at least part selkie.


	7. chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

Hyacinth's story

Summary- Hyacinth Potter (femHarry) after the defeat of certain snake face bastard that dared call himself a dark lord and after finding her friends aren't really her friends.. Decides to give herself just what she needs… After all of this she know just what she needs…. a fresh start.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other Story that might go in to this such as anything from the One Piece word

Also I would like to get a vote on who you want to have Hyacinth with:

Ace: 5

Shanks: 7

Zoro: 1

Mihawk: 1

Sanji:

Smokers:

Other and if so who:

CHAPTER

As she rushed of toward Makino's bar, knowing that is where Luffy was supposed to be, Hyacinth suddenly heard a commotion near the docks. Hearing this and knowing without a doubt that Luffy, her brother in all but blood, was responsible for this commotion Hyacinth felt her eye begin to wildly twitch as she turned her direction completely around and began to dash off toward the dock. Swearing if Luffy had done something stupid, like she was positive that he had, she would make Garp's famous love taps feel just like that, a love tap.

The very second that she arrived at the dock Hyacinth was a hundred percent positive that her pale, nearly white skin, had gone a dark shade of red; an impressive thing from someone who was half vampire. All because there in front of her standing with a dagger resting under his eyes was Luffy; cutting into his skin screaming about proving something. Seeing this Hyacinth went beyond seeing red and literally roared out.

"LUFFY D MONKEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" This caused everyone who had been watching Luffy, and Luffy himself to, to spin around and face her. Luffy seeing Hycinth and seeing just how seriously ticked off she was went pale; while everyone else sighed slightly before sending slightly amused pitying looks towards Luffy. Not that Luffy noticed these looks as he was trying to explain to his older sister just why he had made a rather deep cut under his eyes as she bandaged up said cut.

"But sis. I had to do that!" Here Luffy paused in what he was saying as Hyacinh let out an angry snarl that told Luffy he better think up of better excuse then that. Hearing this Luffy pouted slightly before continuing on with his tale looking at right in to Hyacinth eyes as he did so; knowing a lot of the people in the town didn't do so and she would respect, and be more lenient , to him if he did so.

"I wanted to show Shanks that I could be just as tuff as he is, that he could take me with him on his ship and that I could be a Pirate just like him!" As he finished this last bit Hyacith felt her like screaming and slowly lowered her head as she continued to rage over what Luffy had said. Luffy seeing this and knowing it was a bad sign, especially since she hadn't said anything to him yet and because she was slowly trembling, cautiously reached out a hand and shook Hyacinth shoulder; while asking her.

"Are you alright Hyacinth?" Though this last question for some reason seemed to be the straw that broke the Camel's back and Luffy found himself running towards Makino's bar as Hyacinth attempted to chase after him screaming at the top of her lungs at him as she did so. I say attempted because the minute she jumped at Luffy a very amused Shanks, who had been watching the entire conversation, grabbed her and let Luffy get a good long head start before releasing her.

The very second that Shanks released her Hyacinth used all of her inherited vampirc speed at took off in the directions Luffy had ran off to reaching it just seconds after Luffy tore through the door. Once she did this she say Luffy hiding behind and questioning Makino, who upon seeing the completely ticked look on the normally icy face of Hyacinth, turned towards Luffy and in an exasperated tone asked him.

"What did you do now Luffy?" After this was said Hyacinth opened her mouth to answer see as Luffy was stubbornly pouting and not answering her, only for completely amused and very familiar voice from behind her to answer Makino instead.

" Luffy decided that it would be a good idea to cut open his face to show how brave he was…Hyacinth obviously didn't agree and really wanted to beat a little something called common sense into his head so he would do something like that again. But then Luffy was smart enough to run here so maybe he does have SOME common sense." Hearing this voice coming from directly behind her Hyacinth spun around curses, both figuratively and literal on her lips as she did so.

Only from them to die on her lips before they could be released when she saw who it was. Instead a friendly smile made itself on her usually emotionless face because there standing at the front door was Shanks; an easy grin at home in his face as he looked on at everything. Luffy seeing Shanks leaped out from behind Makino and attempted to jump at Shanks to give him a hug; not noticing he had to leap past Anemone to do this.

Hyacinth seeing this inwardly grinned and as Luffy jumped, just as he was about to reach Shanks, Hyacinth hand swiftly jetted out and grabbed him. Feeling more than seeing the Luffy immediately began to protest until Hyacinth dumped on a seat next to her, and near Shanks, while telling the protesting boy.

"Until I am sure you will not be putting anything sharp and pointy near your face again, in a really sad attempt to prove something everyone already knows might I add…because Luffy you live with your grandfather people know you brave…sane not so much but brave yes, then you will be sitting right next to me!" Hearing this Luffy once again began to pout before looking at Hyacinth and shouting out.

"You that that um hypa… thing Grandpa is always talking about! You always have sharp and pointy things on you. Gramps calls you a walking amrty or something like that! Plus you live with him too! SO what do you have to say about that!" After he said this Luffy pointed a finger at his sister. Only to put that finger down and resume pouting as Hyacinth simply raised an eyebrow and in a dry tone that could be heard all around the bar told Luffy.

"I never claimed to be completely sane either now did I? I Mean I continuously call you a brother and attempt to keep you out of trouble that there should say something about my sanity now shouldn't it?" This statement caused everyone, which was mainly Shanks and his crew, to burst out laughing.

"She really has you there Anker!" Shanks called out loudly after he had finished laughing and Luffy hearing this puffed his checks out in anger. Seeing this Hyacinth hide her laugh before putting a hand on Luffy's head and trying to both cheer him up and calm him down asked Luffy.

"Hey Luffy you want something to eat?" This got Luffy to stop sulking and start look extremely eager. Seeing this Hyacinth did laugh before turning toward Makino and ordering some food for both her and her brother Luffy; paying for it all with some of the money she still had from her original world.

As soon as she did this, and was told that the food would be ready in five minutes, Hyacinth turned toward Luffy to tell him this. Only to find out that Luffy was no longer there. In fact as she looked around in panic she noticed that Luffy was off nearby Shank's side his mouth stuffed with something. Seeing this caused yacinth to loudly call out Luffy's name; which in turned caused Shanks to look at Luffy.

Once he did this, to Hyacinth's complete and utter worry, he started to look panicked. Before he grabbed Luffy and started shaking Luffy asking him if he had eaten what was in the trunk. Seeing this HYacinth quickly jumped up and was about to rush over to Luffy's side only to nearly fall flat on her ass when Luffy's legs stretched at impossible lengths causing Luffy face to slam against the ground. Swallowing slightly at this Hyacinth turned wide eyes toward Shanks waiting for an explanation that she knew was coming.

"Luffy you idiot you just ate the Gum Gum fruit! It's a devil fruit you'll never be able to swim again…." Whatever else Shanks was telling Luffy Hyacinth didn't listen to as she recalled all the information she knew about Devil fruits and once she did this Hyacinth sat back down and slapped a hand over her eyes before muttering out.

"Luffy it looks like you luck is just as good as mine."


End file.
